A Bigger Fire to Handle
by Sidnee1149
Summary: Firehouse 51 has developed plenty of enemies over the years, no doubt about it. When everything is just starting to settle back down, someone finds themselves with a new unwelcome presence. Will this new person go too far?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! First off, let me just say that I am ecstatic to write a story for Chicago Fire. I just recently got hooked and since then, I've watched all of the episodes. It's now one of my favorite shows, which leads me to this story. I have written in fanfiction before, but never for CF. All I ask is that you bare with me, and enjoy the ride.(:

This takes place in the end of 3x15 where Welch tell Dawson bout Casey and Beth. Just FYI, Shay IS still alive and Dawson is still a paramedic. Yes she went through the training but she didn't follow through after she failed the first time. oh and there is a mild use of language and inappropriate terms.

* * *

Dawson couldn't believe the man in front of her. He really had the balls to walk up to her and try to be nice? After all the crap he put her through? No way.

**_"_**_Hey _look," he began. "I know we have our history, alright, but I really want this job to work."

That somehow seemed hilarious to Dawson. So when she tried to make things work, there was no way on earth that it was going to happen, but now that he wanted to make things work, (just because he was in their station) she was supposed to bend over backwards so he could get what he wants? Yeah,right.

"Well it's not going to if we don't feel you have our backs," she replied with a glare. She could see his whole demeanor change by her statement and thought that maybe he had realized she was right. But then she saw something in his eyes.. Something that screamed out that things were just about to escalate. Something that showed her that he knew something BIG that she didn't, and that, to be honest, worried her.

"Ok," he began, "we'll how's this. I am sorry that I didn't take you at your word the other day that you and Casey split up... I believe it now."

Oh, great. Here it comes.

"but you should let your lieutenant know that he can't be making out with the chiefs ex on the apparatus floor..."

Dawson never expected to ever be hearings those words. Yes, Casey and her had broken up, but they had been dating for a LONG time. Hell, they were even engaged. She had to be the one that cried herself to sleep at night, while he was the one screwing off with Beth? Figures. Congratulations Matt Casey, you have found another way to stir things up again.

Dawson wasn't really paying attention to what Welch said next, because she was too worried about her heart that was sunk to the floor and her breakfast threatening to make its way out her throat. But somehow, she heard him loud and clear.

"Or Pritchett will destroy him."

As he walked away, Gabby felt a piece of her leave with him. She had this feeling in her gut, one she had never felt before, but she sure as Hell wishes that she will never have to feel again. She can feel the tears burning her eyes.

After all the had been through. The injuries, her training, the realization that they could've died on the day that he first proposed on and promising each other to never hold anything back again because they knew life was to short. After every single thing they had been through he could just move on like that? If he had cared so much how can he do this so fast?

Gabby could feel a tear or two slide down her face. She was angry that he had this effect on her. She knows that she can't let him get to her like this but somehow she can't stop it. She feels shaky and nervous and she can't stop her chest from aching so much. She threw the paintbrush she was using to repaint the numbers on the hose like Hermann had asked her onto the table in front of her.

She started to breathe heavily and fast. She rested her hands on top of the desk as she attempted to slow her breathing. She began to shake as she began to silently sob. She knew it was ridiculous and she knew it was unprofessional but she couldn't help it. She was in pain, both physically and mentally.

Shay had been restocking the ambulance when she looked over at Dawson only to see her with her hands on the table and her head down shaking. She knew it had to be something bad if Dawson, the girl hard as steel, was crying. She dropped the gauze packages she was holding into one of the a bobbins and ran over to her.

She put a reassuring hand onto her friends back and began to rub circles. She could see a few tears on her face which confirmed her theory of her crying. She knew Dawson wouldn't want to talk about it right away so she just wanted her to know that she was there for her.

"Hey, it's okay," she commented. Gabby removed her hands on the table, allowing her to stand up. She just stood there for a few moments looking down on the floor, still breathing erratically. Shay wrapped her arms around her, bringing her in for a hug. Gabby accepted it, and they just stood there for a while. Shay could feel her shoulder was wet and pulled back from the hug. Gabbys breathing had slowed down back to normal. When they pulled apart, shay pushed some hair on Gabbys face behind her ear. Gabby used her hand to wipe her tears, and released a deep breath.

"Thank you Shay," she started, " I don't know what I would do without you."

Shay smiled at what Gabby said and knew she was sincere. Instead of making this situation mushier than it already was, Shay decided to make her best friend laugh, to take her mind off things.

"Hey, that's what lesbians are for right? Helping other girls get over guys?"

Gabby let out a soft chuckle followed by a sniffle.

Just then the familiar alarms went off. "Ambulance 61, truck 81, squad 3, house fire.."

Gabby started to job towards the ambulance but stopped when she heard Casey yell out her name as he was running towards her. "Gabby wait," he called. She turned around slowly, the passenger door open. She had one hand on the door, the other grasping the handle inside the vehicle enabling her to pull herself in at any time.

"Are you ok?" He began, " I was washing the windows when I saw Welch talking to you and when he walked away... I um... It looked like it hit you pretty hard."

Gabby was irritated with herself for not looking up before she broke down, she had heard that the chief made the guys start cleaning the windows but completely forgot. Idiot move on her part. She was extremely hurt and was very angry at him. She wanted to respond, but at the same time she had no words for him. She simply ignored him and pulled herself inside the ambulance.

As she reached out to grasp the door and shut it, Casey grabbed her arm.

"Gabby, what's going on," he asked.

She turned her head to face him and pulled harshly away from his grasp.

"Don't you dare touch me," she snapped. He just stood there with a blank face. He had never seen her like this before. She took advantage of his reaction and slammed the door shut. As soon as she did, the sirens turned on and Casey watched as they drove away.

"Hey lieutenant," Cruz called out, "you coming?" Casey nodded and turned his his one last time to get another glimpse of the ambulance now taking a turn around the corner. He grabbed his stuff and hopped into the truck. Now he definitely knew he was screwed.

As they arrived on scene, they could see an apartment building engulfed in flames. There was a women and a child yelling from the top floor for help. This was going to be a fighter.

hey guys thanks for reading. I am completely open to constructive criticism so if you think of anything let me know. Please leave reviews to let me know how I'm doing! I'll update ASAP(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for all of your feedback, it means the world to me! To start off, in one of the reviews I received, I was asked about how Casey and Dawson broke up if Dawson never became a firefighter. I don't want to give away any hints, so I'm just going to answer that by saying that their engagement will play a big role in this story so you will DEFINITELY know by the end of it. I'm SO SORRY for the wait, there really aren't any excuses as to why I didn't update, I guess life just got in the way. To make up for it, I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys in honor. the brand new ep Tonight. IM SO EXCITED****. Just FYI there's quite a bit of language in this chapter.**

Previously on A Bigger Fire To Handle,

_As she reached out to grasp the door and shut it, Casey grabbed her arm._

_"Gabby, what's going on," he asked._

_She turned her head to face him and pulled harshly away from his grasp._

_"Don't you dare touch me," she snapped. He just stood there with a blank face. He had never seen her like this before. She took advantage of his reaction and slammed the door shut. As soon as she did, the sirens turned on and Casey watched as they drove away._

_"Hey lieutenant," Cruz called out, "you coming?" Casey nodded and turned his head one last time to get another glimpse of the ambulance now taking a turn around the corner. He grabbed his stuff and hopped into the truck. Now he definitely knew he was screwed._

_As they arrived on scene, they could see an apartment building engulfed in flames. There was a woman and a child yelling from the top floor for help. This was going to be a fighter._

In a matter of seconds, every person from house 51 was out of the vehicles and ready to work. Casey took a moment to look at the men in front of him then at the burning building in front of him. It was 5 stories high, with the fourth and fifth engulfed in flames and the rest not quite there yet but close. They had to work fast.

As the men gathered around to receive their orders, a frantic man ran up to Casey. "I got everyone out on the first floor... But ... The smoke was too much and... I had to get out." He said in between coughs. "Okay thank you. Go to the ambulance and tell them what happened. They'll help you," Casey replied to the middle aged man.

Before he could call out orders, Severide was already speaking to him. "We got the fourth and fifth floors, you guys got the rest. It will be harder since it's unstable and if anything happens we have more equipment." He and squad 3 sprang into action, leaving Casey with no opportunity to respond.

"Okay guys," Casey began," Cruz raise the ladder up to the fifth floor to get the kid and woman down. Mills, you climb up and get them. Be careful. Hermann ,Otis you got the third floor. Mouch and I will go to the second floor since the first is evacuated."

As if on cue, the men all left at the same exact time. In about a minute, Cruz had the ladder extended all the way, and Mills was already climbing. "Please help us," the woman begged. "Ok ma'm, I will. I need you to calm down and hand me your little girl please. She needs to come out first," Mills replied gently. "Okay, here," she began as she grabbed the 6 year old girl standing next to her. "C'mon honey, this mans going to keep you safe. I'll be down in a second okay sweetie?"

The girl didn't reply, but she nodded her head in understanding and grabbed onto Mills when her mother handed her to him. Mills took her down the ladder a few steps and then stopped. "Ok ma'm, I'm going to need you to climb over the windowsill onto the ladder please. Since I can't help you right now, you need to be very careful but fast. We don't need anything bad to happen to us okay?" The woman nodded in response.

She climbed over as carefully as she could, sweating and shaking in the process. As soon as she had both feet and hands on the ladder, Mills heard the door crashing. "Get down!" He yelled. The woman did what he said, and he held onto the little girl as he tried to lay on top of her, supporting himself of course, so that she wouldn't be hurt by the fire now making an entrance through the window. He lifted his head when he no longer felt the excess heat to check on the child and her mother.

The child was crying now, and Mills could feel her shaking. "Hey, it's okay. We're gonna get you down and everything will be fine." He quickly checked over her to make sure she didn't suffer from any injuries in the slight explosion. When he was done he looked up at the mother. She was still laying low with her head buried in her arms that were in front of her. "Hey," Mills called while tapping her foot, " Hey you okay?"

She slowly lifted her head and leaned back to look at Mills and her daughter. She had a head wound that was dripping blood down her face. Mills came to the conclusion that she hit her head on the ladder when she took cover. "Do you know if you're hit anywhere else?" He asked. "N.. No... I don't.. Uh.. I don't think so, my daughter, is she okay?" she stuttered. "She's okay, ma'm, we are going to climb down so we can get you checked out alright? Watch your step."

Not long after they began to work their way down, Mills heard what he thought sounded like Severide call into the room he just rescued the small family from. "Fire department call out!" Severide repeated again. Mills reached for his radio. "Hey Severide, you're a little slow there buddy I'm right outside the window with the child and her mom on the ladder. Maybe next time you should be in charge of the water supply," he joked with Severide so could move on. "Water supply my ass. Good work Mills," he heard back. A few seconds later, he found himself on the ground with both the mother and the child, safely. He guided them to Shay and Dawson.

"Thanks Mills. Shay, I'm going to need you to call in to dispatch and tell them we need another ambulance. Then you are going to have to take the kid, and I'll handle the mother," Dawson ordered. Shay nodded and jogged to the drivers seat of the ambo, calling in to dispatch. Dawson quickly glanced at the man who had walked out of the building, now sitting on the edge of the ambo with an oxygen mask held to his nose. After they assessed him they found all he had was smoke inhalation, and although he needed to be taken to the hospital, he was going to be fine for now. Gabby sat the small child on the edge of the gurney, and the mother sat as well. Shay was now done talking to dispatch and was headed over to the girl when she spotted something peaking out of the injured man's pocket.

It was a pack of matches. "You son of a Bitch," Shay said to the man who was shamefully glancing at the little girl and woman beside him. "Shay!" Gabby yelled at her as she was dressing the mother's wound, shocked by her best friend's actions. Shay shrugged Gabby's comment off and continued. "Did you do this? Huh? You think this is some kind of game?" Shay reached for the matched and held them up as she yelled at the man before her. "Did you use these to set this building on fire?" she asked. The man tried to play the innocent card, as he shook his head in disbelief and replied by saying," Those aren't mine. I found them on the ground while I was walking earlier." Shay shook her head at his response.

"Really? That's your excuse? Only druggies use that excuse not someone who lights a whole building on fire and is caught with matches. Do you see this? This little girl and her mother just lost their home that is now engulfed in flames because you decided to be a low life, scumbag. Why'd you do it, Huh? Wanted to see what it felt like to ruin people's lives? Wanted to know how it felt to kill people by burning them to death? Huh?" Shay was stepping closer this time, growing more frustrated by the minute. Next thing she knew she was in his face and was grabbing the man's shirt collar, fear plastered on his face and written in his eyes. "Shay, that's enough," Gabby continued, " Chief," she called. She had seen him just pull up and called him over to get him involved. "We got the torch thrower right here, Shay caught him with the matches. Claim's that he found them and they aren't his. "

"Alright. Get over here," chief said as he grabbed the man and used the extra straps from the gurney to wrap his hands up like a pair of makeshift handcuffs, "I'm calling CPD." Shay and Dawson finished up with the mother and daughter and had them stay on the gurney. The mother had a severe concussion and the daughter was fine besides a few scratches here and there. Though she was hurt, the mother was still finding the strength to reassure her daughter, which caught Gabby's eye. She and he mom were very close, and it was very sad that Gabby hadn't been able to see her parents in a long time since they left. They weren't planning on being back very soon either.

Gabby and Shay were finished with their evaluations and had been waiting by the ambo after the other ambulance had taken the mother and daughter to Chicago Med. The guys were still inside, including Mills and Cruz who ran in to check the first floor since now they couldn't rely on the word of the man, Phil Rosco, who started the fire. "Casey, Report," Chief said into his radio. They didn't hear anything back, just static. "Casey, Severide, Report," Chief said again. Dawson wasn't worried at first, but after they didn't get a response that time either, she started to get flash backs of the call they got at the warehouse. The one that forever stuck in her mind. The day that the reason why her and Casey broke up even existed.

_**A/N:Just a small interruption... just wanted to say, I know this isnt word for word what happened, I'm completely making this up along the lines of my reason as to why Casey and Dawson broke up. Thanks guys, you can continue now.**_

_The chief and his wife had just finished their Ceremony and now were beginning their reception. After eating, Dawson found herself sitting at the table she was assigned to in the garage of the firehouse. She was watching everyone dancing to the music, including Severide and Shay. God she loved them. They were her bestfriends.. no. More like brother and sister.. and just watching them could put a smile on her face. Imagine what is was like when they were all three involved in a conversation. Out of the corner of her eye she felt someone watching her. "Casey," she thought. When she turned to completely face who was watching her, she was surprised to her it wasnt him. In fact, it was someone who looked very familiar to her. She couldn't quite put a finger on it. The man walked over to her, once he saw Gabby had made him. "Hey Gabby," the man said. He was about six feet and had black shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He had glasses and a look on his face that made Gabby felt he truly knew everything about her. He was very slim, with little muscle and a very white shade of skin. "I'm sorry," Gabby began," Should I know you?" You came to my house the other day. My mother was stuck in the bathtub and you were the one who comforted me when I was upset," the strange man said, with anger in his voice. Gabby raised her eyebrows."You should know me, we had a connection," he said. The bells in the firehouse went off, sending Gabby on her way before she had to respond."Saved by the bell," she thought._

_To be continued ^^^^_

One by one the guys all started to come out. Both truck 81 and squad 3. Severide and had a child in his arms and Capp had another child. Mills had walked ran out last behind Cruz. He was carrying a woman. As Gabby and Shay watched as Mills carried the woman towards them, they couldn't help but hear Phil behind them. "God-damnit. You just had to check the first floor."

Now it was Gabby's turn to use a word or two. "Are you kidding me? Did you seriously just say that?" She rhetorically asked, receiving a panicked look as a response. "You did this on PURPOSE?" Gabby was fuming now, with the guys started to gather closer. "You little bastard," Gabby started to point an accusing finger at him and was walking closer. "You low life, bastard. Give me one reason why I shouldn't shove my fist up your sorry little," Gabby didn't get to finish because she was thrown backwards into the ambulance, hitting her head on the railing by the licence plate. Phil had somehow cut himself loose and was now running past as he pushed Gabby and was making a run for the flaming building. Shay was already at Dawsons' side, and Hermann, Casey and Severide were leading the group of firemen that were chasing after him. He didn't even make it into the doorway before he was flat on the ground.

Severide was the first one to tackle Phil to the ground, flipping him over and grabbing him by his collar. He was in his face in .2 seconds. "You like beating on girls? Huh?! You think it's funny? You little prick. How does this feel? Huh?" Severide threw a punch to his face.

"Severide!" Chief yelled. "Kelly!" he yelled again when Severide didn't listen. "What Chief?!" He yelled, out of breath. "CPD is going to be here any minute, so if you would like to have them testify against you if this jackass decides to press charges, I suggest you get off," Chief responded, unusually calm. "Yes sir," Severide replied getting up and pulling Phil with him. "Get up," Casey said through gritted teeth as he grabbed Phil from severide. "I suggest you listen, duchebag. That girl you hurt happens to be VERY special to me. And if you touch her, talk to her, or even have the stupidity to even think of her, so help me God, I will kill you. You are VERY lucky I dont throw you into this building and lock you into a room to very slowly and painfully die. Understood?"Casey asked. The man frantically nodded. You could hear a car pull up screeching to a stop. Casey looked up and smiled. It was Antonio, Jay and Voight. "Oh just one more thing," Casey said as Phil started to turn around. Next thing Phil knew he was on the ground after hearing his jaw crack. He let out a loud moan. Jay and Voight taking him and escorting him to the car.

"Mills I need your help!" Shay yelled. "Mills!" Casey turned his head as he watched Mills run over to Gabby and Shay. He too ran to her and found that Antonio had the same idea. "Gabs!" Antonio yelled, "Gabby!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I guess youll just have to tune in to see what happens next. If I get 5 reviews Ill begin my next chapter. I'll have alot of writing time now. Thank you for reading! Leave predictions/ideas in the comments below. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! You guys are amazing! I asked to receive 5 reviews, and I got like three times that amount! As I promised, I actually began writing the next chapter the same day I posted my last one. Wow guys, you have no clue how much I appreciate that! Without further interruption, I introduce you to the third chapter! HAPPY CHICAGO FIRE DAY!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM CHICAGO FIRE**

_"Mills I need your help!" Shay yelled. "Mills!" Casey turned his head as he watched Mills run over to Gabby and Shay. He too ran to her and found that Antonio had the same idea. "Gabs!" Antonio yelled, "Gabby!"_

_"_I need a c-collar now!" Mills began,"Shay what happened?"

Shay was shaking her head frantically, tears in her eyes. "She was awake but she couldn't remember anything, she kept asking me what was wrong when she noticed her head was bleeding. While I was telling her she just fainted. I caught her, but… What… Mills Gabby has to be okay. She has to be, we can't lose her," Shay replied, the tears in her eyes now failing to be kept at bay.

"Shay, if this was me, Gabby would want you to stay focused. Okay? She's going to be okay. Now I need you to calm down and help me please. "Mills reassured her.

"Yeah," Shay said as she wiped her tears and took a deep breath, "Let's do this."

Gabby started shaking uncontrollably. "She's seizing! We need to go now!" Mills said.

Mills lifted the stretcher and climbed into the back, after quickly throwing his jacket and helmet out the doors, making it easier for him to move around. Shay climbed into the front and began to drive, calling into dispatch for yet another ambulance to take care of the victims just taken out of the first floor. Mills grabbed Gabby, and laid her on her side. All he could do was wait it out.

When the seizure passed, he kept her on her side but moved over to where her face was facing. He took his light and shined it in her eyes. "Damnit," he said, "Shay, what's your ETA?"

"Two minutes, how's my girl?" Shay asked. "Unusual eye movements, seizure, her pupils aren't the same size, and unconsciousness for a long period of time," he replied, "I'm thinking skull fracture or severe concussion. She has a good sized bump."

Shay didn't say anything in return but her head was reeling with thoughts. A head injury was never good. Why couldn't this have happened to her? After everything Dawson had been through this year, why couldn't Shay have something happen to her for once?"

_"Hey, who was that guy you were talking to earlier at chief's wedding?" Shay asked Gabby while they were responding to a warehouse fire they had received. "I don't even know. You don't recognize him either? He said he knew me from a call we got where his mother was stuck in a bathtub." Gabby said. Shay crinkled her eyebrows. "What? I don't remember that ever happening. Gabby I don't think that's true. Clearly he's some sort of creeper." Gabby nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, Thank god we got a call before anything got too weird." "Yep," Shay responded, "But I mean, if I saw you walking down the street I'd become a creeper too." Both Shay and Gabby busted out laughing, Gabby knew Shay was just trying to make her feel better, and she appreciated that. _

_When they arrived on scene, nothing seemed suspicious. There was no smoke in the air, and the warehouse looked perfectly fine. They guys went in while the girls waited outside. While the girls were waiting, Dawson took the time to observe her surroundings. There was not much to see, just abandoned buildings and graffiti. Something caught Gabby's eye as she looked behind her. About a block away was a stop sign, and underneath it was a car. The car wasn't running, either. Gabby could have sworn that wasn't there when they pulled up. In fact she knew it wasn't there because that was the exact street they used to get to their destination. "Oh well," she thought, "It's just a car". As soon as she went to turn away, she saw a person walk out from behind one of the buildings by the car. It was him. The guy from the wedding, and he was smiling from ear to ear, directly towards her and the building. "What the hell?" Gabby said out loud, attracting attention from the Chief and Shay. "What Dawson?" Shay asked. "The guy, the one from the wedding that I was telling you about, he's here." Dawson replied. It took her a moment, but finally Gabby had come to a horrible conclusion. "Oh my God," she began, "The guys!" She threw the emergency bag she had currently had in her hands on the floor and started running towards the old building. It didn't take long for Shay to catch on. "Chief, you have to call them out NOW!"_

Shay and Mills rushed through the doors of Chicago Med. "Possible skull fracture or severe concussion. You know the symptoms. In and out of conscious but so far she's been out for approximately 5 minutes. She was seizing on the way here." reported Mills as he and 1 doctor and 2 nurses wheeled through the hallways, with Shay close behind. "Okay, thank you," the doctor replied. Mills nodded in return. Before he and Shay left, he turned around again. "Oh, and Doc?" he asked, receiving a questioning look in return. "She's one of ours."

The doc paused for a moment at his statement. So must compassion and meaning in four small words showed her how much of a bond these people really shared. They were basically family and she could see that written all over their faces. She understood what he was saying. Though she replied with a simple nod, he could tell that she was okay to trust, and she understood what he was saying. He felt that Dawson was in good hands.

He and Shay began to walk to the waiting room, being ushered out of the area with Dawson by one of the nurses who were standing nearby. Mills wrapped one arm around Shay's shoulders, sensing that she needed the comfort. She accepted the support and leaned her head against his shoulder, both of them still continuing to walk. They sat down in the uncomfortable chairs and waited. There wasn't anything else they could do.

About five minutes later Casey and Antonio walked through the doors, both with worried looks on their faces. "That was fast," Shay said. "I rode with Antonio, Voight and Jay. They turned the lights on. How's Gabby?" Casey asked. Mills told him what happened in the ambulance and what he and Shay suspected to be the diagnosis. "But that's just what we know. They could find something else, so in the end it's up to them."

"We were just talking this morning. She was talking to me about a call you had gotten earlier last night but she had to go to paint hoses or something. I tried calling her later but she said you guys got called to an apartment fire. When I was at the station and I heard that dipstick lit the place so I figured I'd swing by since we weren't busy. I guess it's weird I didn't ask earlier but my mind was all over the place. What the Hell happened?" Antonio asked, getting angrier by the sentence. He wasn't exactly mad at them; he was just pissed off about the whole situation. It was his little sister and within an hour, she was in the hospital with a serious head injury. It just didn't add up.

"That Jackass you arrested was being told off by Gabby when he said he torched the place himself. Mid-sentence he rammed right into her after somehow cutting through chief's makeshift handcuffs and threw her into the back of the ambulance. It was a really hard hit. She was bleeding from the back of the head when she got up and started asking what happened. Before I could answer she passed out. You know the rest," Shay informed him.

Antonio was fuming, and you could tell Casey was mad just by thinking of what happened. "That explains why you punched him," Antonio began, "But that's not even half of what he's going to get after I'm finished with his filthy ass."

"That dirt bag needs to learn a lesson. I'm doing it with you," Shay reported. The guys looked at her with weird faces, surprised ones to be exact.

"What, girls can't kick ass?" she asked, he eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

The silence gave Shay her answer. "Oh really, because if you guys think that I can't kick ass why don't I show you, right here right now. I bet I'll have you screaming for your little mommies in .2 seconds."

That managed to put a smile on the guy's faces. It felt good to forget what was going on, even if it was just for a little while. "Back to the point," Shay began," I AM going to be there, Antonio."

Even thought Antonio knew as a cop, he had the authority to completely ignore that statement, as a friend, he knew she didn't mean it to be rude. She loved his sister and she wanted to hurt anyone that caused her pain, whether it was physical or emotional. In a lot of way she was their sister, and he was glad that Gabby had someone like Shay in her life.

Antonio's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the guys walking through the hospital doors. All of them still dressed in uniform. "Hey, what's the word?" Herrmann asked.

"Nothing yet," Mills replied.

"Antonio Dawson?" They all heard. When he turned he saw a doctor, the same doctor Mills and Shay recognized from earlier. "Yeah, that's me."

"You're Ms. Dawson's brother, correct?"

"Yes. "He replied.

"Great, you are listed as her next of Kin." reported the doctor.

"How is she?" Shay asked. The doctor looks from Shay to Antonio, as if asking him for approval. He gave a nod in return, allowing her to move on.

"Your sister has a severe concussion, several broken ribs and a severe laceration in the back of her head and has a puncture wound underneath her rib cage, in her torso. I'm assuming a piece of the licence plate must have been sticking out when she landed on it. The most endangering of it all is the concussion. It was so severe that it effected her vision and eye movement. It caused her to seize as well, which is huge when it comes to hazardous activity in the brain. We are running some tests, however because she is unconscious we can't take a cat scan or test some other things. We just need to wait and hopefully she will wake up soon. She does show signs of making a full recovery. " she replied.

At that statement, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They could finally catch a break. Their best-friend(More like sister) was going to be okay, and that was all that mattered.

Their girl was safe, for now anyway.

**Well guys, now you know Gabby is safe! I hope I gave you some reassurance. How about Gabby's stalker huh? Weird right? All I have to say, is I have some VERY exciting stuff planned for the next few chapters. You'll get to see what happened on the day of the Warehouse explosion and what heroic actions Dawson took. Alright guys, I'm going to challenge to challenge you. 10 reviews and I'll begin my next chapter! Happy Chicago Fire day!**


	4. Chapter 4

They all sat down and let the events of the evening play out in their heads. They understood that even if they didn't get a lot of good news at least they knew that Gabby was going to be okay. Chief walked in minutes later, looking exhausted but worried about his employee.

Casey reassured him that everything was okay, and told him what he knew. The house crowded the almost empty waiting room. The only thing that could be heard were the soft murmurs and rings in the distance, beyond the hospital waiting room. The eyes of the men and woman sitting in it focused on the walls or floors, each person lost in thought.

Gabby ran through the doors of the warehouse, not bothering to look back. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and her body was full of found herself running up a flight of stairs, completely oblivious to the person laying near the entryway.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" She yelled as she reached the last steps to the second floor. When she made it to the top she saw the guys, all staring at her wide-eyed. "You heard the woman everyone out!" Casey yelled. The guys jogged toward the stairway, not stopping to question their Lieutenant.

All of the sudden the ground started to shake and they saw fire starting to ignite in the corners of the room they were currently in. "EVERYBODY DOWN" Casey yelled to his men who all crouched down. Dawson, who crouched as well, watched as the ceiling began to crack just above Mill's head.

"MILLS WATCH OUT!" Gabby yelled as she found herself launching at him. She was able to push him out of the way just before the ceiling crashed. When he turned back all he saw was rubble.

"Gabby!" Casey yelled as he stared in disbelief at what just happened. He stood to run to the rubble but Kelly pulled him back down. Before he could protest there was an unbelievable ear-rupturing roaring followed by flames above the crouched bodies. Everyone fell into darkness. ***

Jay had been sitting next to Antonio and Voight for a while now, staring at the doorway. It didn't seem like it before but there were ALOT of people that passed by. Injured patients, families, friends, doctors ,nurses you name it. He didn't think he was looking at the doorway for a specific reason until he saw his brother. As soon as he did he launched out of his seat and jogged toward him. Will was reading a chart, completely unaware of his brothers presence.

When Jay called his name he looked up. He frowned; not because he didn't want to see Jay but because he didn't want to see Jay here. Obviously something was wrong. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Jay who is it?" He asked. Jay had a questioning look on his features, but decided to dismiss whatever it was. "Gabby, from house 51. We haven't heard anything for a while I was hoping that you could tell us something?"

Will nodded. "I'll catch up with her doctor and see what's going on. give me a minute." He stated.

Jay nodded in return and spun on his heels to head back to the room. He was surprised when no one thought to ask questions, obviously too distracted by what was happening to notice. He sat patiently, waiting for his brother sending Erin a text to begin to tell her what happened.

A few minutes later Will walked in. instead of going straight to Jay he decided he might as well just announce his news to everyone. "So I checked up on Gabby. Her doctor said that she is now conscious, and she is taking Gabby to get her CT right now. She said that she is responsive, and doesn't seem to have any unusual eye movement anymore and she is doing good verbally. Once she is done with the CT she is allowed to have a few visitors, however she may still be very tired." the guys (and Shay) had smiles on all over their faces. All of the sudden Herrmann yelled, "That's our girl!" Which started a mob of hugs, cheers and whistles. The tension in the room was replaced with love and happiness.

Everyone glad to have escaped death once again.

Dont forget to follow and leave comments on what you think! It only gets me writing faster!


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was filled with hope, knowing that Gabby was okay for now. Casey had to admit, he was very shocked she was given a green light in the first place, given his track record with Chicago Med. Normally people are dead, severely injured, or stuck underneath the building. He was almost afraid to get happy about Gabby being okay. Happy that she pulled through. Over the past few years, he has learned not to expect anything. Don't expect a happy ending, because 9 times out of 10 it won't turn out the way you thought it would. He has been afraid to be happy, ever since the warehouse accident. Things had happened before but that was the last straw.

After the flames reduced from the sudden explosion, Casey sprung up immediately, fully aware of the flames surrounding him both above and around. His ears were ringing and his mind was fuzzy, but he knew he had to do one thing. Find Gabby. He carefully moved pieces of rubble out of his path. His heart pounding, and his breathing now at a rapid pace, Casey got to the spot where he last saw Gabby. He could hear the alarms on the fire jackets beeping all around him but the only thing he could focus on was his fiancé, the love of his life. "Gabby," he tried to yell, but only managed to croak due to his throat now dry from the dust and smoke.

"Gabby" he said louder. He heard no response. He began to throw the pieces of ceiling from the pile and off to somewhere else, frantically searching for her. He could hear Severide in the background, calling out for Casey. Casey turned for a split second, realizing he needed an extra hand to lift the heavy objects. If he could find Severide, he could get his help. He called out for Severide, getting a response almost immediately.

"Over here" Severide called out. "Help me, its Herrmann," he said. Casey knew Gabby was in trouble, but he couldn't just let Herrmann lay there stuck, right in front of him. He and Severide both pulled Herrmann out from the rubble, freeing him. He was okay and awake, nothing major besides a few cuts and scratches here and there. "Severide, I need your help, its Gabby", Casey said. "Where is she," he replied. Casey led him to where she was around the corner, only to find Mills and Capp already trying to lift the rubble. They ran over, and once they were all there, they were able to find Gabby rather quickly.

She was unconscious, lying on her stomach from when she had launched at Mills to push him out of the way. There was blood, and for a moment she looked dead, until she moved. Mills immediately flipped her over, careful not to hurt her neck or back in case of further internal injuries. He began to exam her, noticing her gaining consciousness by the moment. She opened her eyes, inhaling deeply and erratically. She moaned and yelled out, clenching her jaw shut, obviously in pain.

"My arm," she croaked. Casey moved to her side, seeing the there was a slab of concrete on top of her arm. He tried lifting it, but the weight seemed to be too much for one person. Severide came over to help. "This is going to hurt Gabs," Casey began, "I'm so sorry, but it's going to hurt a lot." On the count of three he and Severide lifted the slab off of her arm and off to the side. Gabby screamed in pain, her face now covered with tears along with the blood and dust. The flames were increasing, and they were running out of time. Severide could no longer hear alarms, forgetting momentarily about the other men. The others were pulling each other out, canvasing the area, making sure no one was left behind.

Severide knew it was time to take action, not wanting any fatalities that day. "Alright listen up," he began. "We need to get out of here. Take a second to make sure we have everyone and move out. NOW!" He, Mills and Casey were carefully carrying Dawson, using a piece of rubble as a stable gurney. One by one everyone began to travel down to the first floor, lowering themselves below.

Gabby distancing herself from him and leaving what they had was the last straw. He was tired of feeling the worst out of the best. He just needed one thing to be happy again, and that one thing didn't want him. The doctor came in shortly after and told them that Dawson could now have visitors. Antonio went first, sitting by his sister's side. Shay went in with him, disobeying the "one visitor for now" rule. She didn't care and she knew Gabby wouldn't either. What can you say, she was her best friend.

When she first walked in, she honestly thought she was dead. She looked like hell; her face was pale, dark circles beneath her eyes, and her hair looked like a rats nest. If she hadn't already been told that she was alive, there was no way she would believe it. "hey there killer," Antonio said. "you look like hell."

Gabby smirked, obviously in too much pain to be laughing. "I could say the same thing about you", she replied. "Well it looks like your sense of humor is still intact," Shay began "thank god for that." It was a light joke but it definitely had a hidden meaning. It was Shays way of saying "thank god you're alive now it better not happen again." If gabby hadn't known her any better she wouldn't have known that. But she did, and she thanked god every day for that opportunity.

Don't forget to leave reviews, and follow and favorite. Thank you all for reading.


	6. AN

Hey guys,

So recently I've got to thinking and I realized that I completely just left you guys hanging when it comes to my stories. I don't know, at first it was lack of motivation, then it was life and by that time I just had completely forgotten to update. I know it's been a long time and I'm so so so so sorry. Anyway, I wrote this because its been eating away at me and I was wondering just how many people would like me to continue. Now that it's summer I'm hopeful to have more time on my hands to put my energy into finishing what I had started. Please please please please let me know, and I will work towards completing my stories for closure and a final (hopefully happy) ending somewhat soon. Thank you to those that respond and if you have any ideas that you would like to share on how to move forward with the story or just anything in general feel free to PM me or just leave it in a review. I know a lot has changed in the stories since I last updated but I hope to keep them on the same track as far as ships and stuff.

Thank you so much for sticking with me, and if there are any new readers feel free to tell me to keep it going as well!

Sidnee


End file.
